LEGEND ZŁOTEGO MIECZA
by misako princess
Summary: Każda legenda ma swój początek. Każda historia ma swojego bohatera. W każdej historii jest ziarno miłości. Każda historia powinna zostać opowiedziana.  Alternatywne zdarzenia w Silver Millenium. Sere/Endy
1. Chapter 1 i 2

Golden

By Misako

Rozdział 1

Historia Księcia

Historia ta rozpoczyna się normalnie, wiem pomyślicie, iż jest to już oklepane hasło. Ale cóż, nic nie poradzę, gdyż naprawdę inaczej tego się nazwać nie da. Żadne ze zdarzeń, które zapoczątkowały ten efekt domino, nie wskazywało na to, iż wkrótce będę rozdawał karty na stole „ władzy we wszechświecie". Z ręką na sercu mogę się przyznać, iż gdybym usłyszał 2 lata temu od kogoś, że od moich decyzji będą się ważyły losy życia, istot różnych gatunków, no cóż po prostu bym go wyśmiał.

Zacznijmy jednak od początku.

Urodziłem się na Ziemi, jako człowiek, co później okazuje się być istotne, dlatego wspominam. Miałem to szczęście, iż los zrodził mnie z władców największych krain i potomków Gaitaity, mitycznej bogini, która połączyła Ziemię w jedno. Byłem więc Księciem, i to nie byle jak, bo pierworodnym. Miałem zostać w przyszłości Królem Endymionem Victoriosem, dziedzicem Guthata Popędliwego i Gaity Dobrej, obecnych panujących. Wiodłem całkiem przyjemne życie, przepełnione zabawami, treningami z różnych sztuk walki, jazdami konnymi i wszystkim tym co wam przychodzi na myśl, jak słyszycie hasło : monarchia. Teraz pewnie myślicie, iż jestem pustym kobieciarzem. No, nie zaprzeczę, iż dawniej preferowałem spędzać noce z kobietą/tami u boku w mym łożu. Jednak nie zgodzę się z próbą zaszufladkowania mnie jako pustego. Mimo swych wad, byłem odpowiedzialny, oczytany i wykształcony (co zapewne zawdzięczałem swojej pozycji). Uwielbiałem towarzystwo mędrców i filozofów. A w szczególności Alpinata. Człowieka tak starego, iż jedni powiadali, że był czarnoksiężnikiem, który oszukał czas, a inni, iż pochodził z innej planety i był kosmiczną istotą. Wstyd się przyznać, ale to właśnie te opowiastki przyciągnęły mnie do Alpinata na początku, kiedy byłem jeszcze młokosem- choć on twierdzi, że w tej materii nic się nie zmieniło do dziś. Później kiedy dorastałem, stał się dla mnie mentorem, źródłem wiedzy o świecie. Pamiętam jak wyczekiwałem miesiącami na jego powrót z kolejnej wyprawy. Otwarcie mu zazdroszcząc, iż może zwiedzać świat. Ja natomiast, mimo iż byłem Księciem, nie miałem tego przywileju. Zawsze wyczekiwałem, na opowieść co słychać za Czarnymi Górami. I Alpinata mi opowiadał o bestiach, wojnach i magii. Całe życie przekazywał mi historie zza gór, a ja myślałem, iż to metafora dotycząca jego przygód w odległych landach ziemskich. No cóż, wkrótce miałem się przekonać na własnej skórze, iż legendy mają swoje podstawy, a za Czarnymi Górami, faktycznie żyją ludzie. Ale to nie za nie się udawał mój nauczyciel, no bynajmniej nie dosłownie.

Rozdział 2

Alpinat Szary

Nastawała jesień, lasy wypełniały się paletą barw, pola zaczynały pustoszeć, a dni stawały się krótsze. Ziemia powoli przygotowywała się do zimowego snu. Wieśniacy kończyli zbiory, zbierając siano dla bydła na śnieżne dni. Świat żył swoim tempem, swoimi problemami i nie interesował się starcem jadącym na zniszczonej bryczce, zaprzęgniętej w pokracznego osła. Odziany był w szarawe szaty. Długą do ziemi tunikę. I spiczasty kapelusz z wielkim rondlem dokoła. Suma summarum odzienie to wyglądało nijak na jego chudym ciele i sprawiał wrażenie, iż jest włóczęgą.  
Starzec mruczał pod nosem, jakoś pieśń , bez składu i sensu. Uniósł zwrot, wyjawiając w końcu spod wielkiego ronda kapelusza, stare, zielone oczy. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Po miesiącach podróży przybył z powrotem do domu swego przyjaciela. Uderzył w cugle.  
-No, przyjacielu. Przebieraj kopytami. W brzuchu mi pustka doskwierać zaczyna. Tobie pewno też starawa w głowie.-odezwał się do zwierzęcia.  
-Spóźniłeś się o dwie pełnie  
Starzec zatrzymał wóz.  
-Mylisz pojęcia Endymionie, synu Guthata. Czarodzieje się nigdy nie spóźniają, wszak oni przybywają o czasie.  
Czarnowłosy skrzyżował ramiona, nie przekonany.  
-Czasie, który sami uznają za właściwy- dodał po chwili i z uśmiechem spojrzał na młodego Księcia.  
Uśmiechnąłem się do starca.  
-Niech, że ci będzie- rzekłem żartobliwie.

Alpinad całkowicie obrócił się w mą stronę.- Zmężniałeś dziedzicu Ziemi- stwierdził po przeanalizowaniu mego oblicza.

Prychnąłem na to niedbale.- Wszak, nie było cię osiemnaście Księżycy. Jestem. Już. Dorosły.- rzekłem, dokładnie zaznaczając, iż przekroczyłem już pewien próg. Oczekiwałem śmiechu, on jednak nie nadszedł. Twarz mego kompana zrzedła na chwilę.

-Och, Panie Mój, nie pędź ku dorosłości, nie pędź ku przeznaczeniu- rzekła, a ostatnią część zdania wyszeptał.

Spojrzałem się na niego dziwnie. Może w końcu te samotne podróże odbiły się na psychice Alpinada?  
Starzec spojrzałem na mnie spod łba.  
Przez chwilę poczułem się nie swojo, przestąpiłem z nogi na nogę.  
-Muszę iść- wypaliłem nagle.- Nie jeździłem dziś jeszcze konno- dodałem i zacząłem się cofać.

-Nad ocean?- spytał nagle. Spojrzałem w jego kierunku.

-Słucham?

-Jak zwykle nad ocen popędzisz?- spytał lekko się uśmiechając.

Odwzajemniłem gest, gdyż poczułem, iż atmosfera się rozluźnia.- Zapewne, pogoda sprzyja. Poza tym poturbuje trochę odmiany. Generałowie ostatnio trzymają mnie na bardzo krótkiej syczy.- zażartowałem.

Alpinad się uśmiechnął- Ostatnio? Masz na myśli ostatnie 21 lat swoje życia?- spytał żartem.

Kiwnąłem głową- Tak, czy siak. To ja już idę.

-Do zobaczenia Wasza Wysokość

-Postaram się wpaść do ciebie za tydzień- rzekłem i odbiegłem. Gdybym ostał chwilę dłużej albo zwolnił usłyszałbym, iż starzec coś jeszcze rzekł. Niestety byłem w gorącej wodzie kąpany, więc nie usłyszałem słów niesiony przez wiatr.

Słów, które na zawsze miały odmienić moje życie:

„Choc młodość i niewiara w nim będą  
To stawi się pierwszym podmuchem Zanny  
Patrząc w Oceany"

By Misako


	2. Chapter 3

Pędziłem swoim ukochany rumakiem w stronę oceanu. Całe moja dusza, aż krzyczała. Były to wyjątkowe chwile, w których byłem tylko ja i Ziemia. Zamknąłem oczy i zaciągnąłem mocno powietrza w swoje lędźwie. Byłem coraz bliżej, już czułem morska bryzę.  
Spiąłem cugle swoje araba i popędziłem go. Już chciałem się połączyć z mą planetą. Po jakiś kilku minutach stanąłem na progu pięknej, dzikiej plaży. Szybko zeskoczyłem z konia i od razu poczułem tętno Ziemi. Każde zwierzę, każdą roślinę, czułem jak rosną, jak poją się przy wodopojach, jak walczą młode Niedźwieckie, aby być gotowym na dorosłe życie.

Koń zarżał, zwróciłem się w jego stronę, uśmiechnąłem się doń.

-Widzę, że nie tylko mi było brak tych naszych wycieczek- rzekłem i zdjąłem cugle i koc z jego grzbietu. Zwierzę nie potrzebowało większej zachęty, ruszyło pędem przed siebie.  
Pokręciłem głową. Tytanus, gdyż tak się nazywał być prawdziwym arabem, kochał wolność i w sercu był nadal dziki. Jednocześnie stanowił idealnego towarzysza- zawsze wracała zawołany. Nie mogłem wymarzyć sobie lepszego konia.

Spojrzałem w stronę wody. Wyglądała niezwykle zachęcająco, niemal że krzyczała, abym doń wszedł.  
Zagryzłem wargę, obiecałem Generałom, iż ominę kąpiel.

-Książę, w wodzie jesteś niemal bezbronny, będziesz sam, kto cię obroni?- zabrzmiał mi w głowie głos Kunzite.  
Część mnie wiedziała, iż ma racje. Z drugiej strony, czułem wszystko co się dzieje, na mojej planecie, czułem jej każdego mieszkańca.

-Poczuje, jak ktoś się zbliży- poparłem swoją decyzję. Zadowolony ze swojej argumentacji ruszyłem na plażę. Zrzuciłem rzeczy i zostałem w samych spodniach. Szybkim susem wskoczyłem do wody. Przepłynąłem parę metrów i zerknąłem na kupkę pozostawioną na plaży. Stwierdziwszy, że zarówno odzież, jak i miecz, który krył się w klindze pozostały nienaruszone, a w zasięgu wzroku nikogo nie ma, na powrót zanurzyłem się w Oceanie.  
Pływałem dość długi czas, będąc przyzwyczajonym do takich zanurzeń.

W końcu się wyłoniłem z toni i zerknąłem na plaże oczekując, iż stan rzeczy się nie zmienił. Ku memu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, przy moich rzeczach stało dwóch jeźdźców, odzianych w przedziwne szaty.  
-

Wstałem i wyłoniłem częściowo swoje ciało z wody.

-Czy jesteście delegacją królewską?- krzyknąłem do mężczyzn. Żaden z nich nie odpowiedział. Zmrużyłem oczy. Bojownicy stali dokładnie przy moim mieczu, nie miałem szansy pobiec, wyjąć go i się bronić.

-Książę Endymion?- odezwał się zakapturzony w czarny płaszcz mężczyzna. Rzuciłem mu krótkie spojrzenie. Miał długą czarną szatę, jego twarz przysłonięta była kapturem. Jednak zawiązany u pasa miecz był doskonale wyeksponowany. Przez piersi przepasane były też dwa pasy, które zapewne z tyłu utrzymywały kolejne oręża.  
Koń drugie mężczyzny zarżał głośno i tupnął kopytem. Wyglądał podejrzanie, nie byłem pewny, ale chyba miał czerwone oczy. Jego jeździec odziany był w bordowy turban, jego szata była luźna i jedynie cięciwa łuku przyciągała jej fragment do piersi.

-Kim jesteście?- krzyknąłem, nie miałem zamiaru do nich podejść zanim ma sytuacja się nie polepszy.

-Książę Endymion?- powtórzył pierwszy jeździec.

-Czemu go szukacie?- zapytałem, gdyż wydziałałem, że nie uzyskam odpowiedzi. Mężczyźni popatrzyli po sobie, czarny jeździec zeskoczył i sięgnął do mego miecz. Zrobiłem wielkie oczy, doskonale wiedziałem, że to im będzie wystarczyć zamiast mego słowa.

Zakapturzony ujął mój miecz w dłoń, aż się cofnął kiedy jego dłoń dosięgła rękojeści.- Yp Pm!- krzyknął w jakimś nie zrozumiałym języku.

Zamachnął się i zanim się zorientowałem w moja stronę leciały sztylety. Szybko zanurzyłem się w wodzie, ostrza przeleciały zaraz koło mojej głowy. Nie byłem przygotowany na takie nurkowanie i musiałem się wynurzyć, aby nabrać powietrza i to okazało się być moim wielkim błędem. Łucznik jak tylko wynurzyła się moja głowa posłał w mą stronę strzały, jedna drasnęła mój tors, druga wbiła mi się mocno w udo. Wrzasnąłem z bólu.  
Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu zakapturzony wyciągnął mnie na brzeg, przez chwilę miałem nadzieję, że będzie chciał mi pomóc. Byłem jednak w wielkim błędzie, mężczyzna zamachnął się nad moją głową. Chciałem się poruszyć, jednak całe moje ciało było sparaliżowane, a nagłe mdłości, które mnie naszyły powodowy, że obraz mi się rozmył.

Ostatnią rzeczą jaką słyszałem, jak sądziłem w życiu, to brzdęk stali o stal.

BY MISAKO


	3. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

„Nowy Świat"

By Misako

KOMENTUJECIE

Uchyliłem powoli powieki.  
Obraz początkowy był lekko rozmyty. Pomrugałem więc kilka razy, podziałało, znów widziałem we właściwej rozdzielczości.

Przyłożyłem dłoń do czoła starając sobie przypomnieć dlaczego czuję się jakby przebiegło przez mnie stado dzikich mustangów. Najbardziej bolała mnie noga. Miałem wrażenie jakby ktoś dźgnął mnie w nią sztyletem.  
Na tą myśl zrobiłem wielkie oczy, szybko usiadłem. Okazało się to być wielkim głupstwem z mojej strony, gdyż ból nasilił się tak, iż zrobiło mi się mdło.

-Poczekałbym z takimi gwałtownymi ruchami- oznajmił znajomy mi głos. Spojrzałem w jego stronę.

-Alpinusie?- spytałem zaskoczony. Mój mentor siedział oparty o pobliski konar i powoli palił swoją długą fajkę.

-Witaj Książę, cieszę się, że żyjesz- odrzekł dziwnie smutnym tonem. Wyprostował się, co spowodowało, iż koc, którym był nakryty zsunął się i ukazał jego szaty. Spojrzałem nań zaskoczony. Odkąd znałem Alpinusa zawsze odziany był w szarą tunikę, prostą i nie zwracającą niczyjej uwagi. Teraz miał na sobie bordowo- granatową szatę. Przepasaną satynowym, czarnym pasem.

-Obudził się Zedikusie?- odezwał się nowy głos.

Starze pokiwał głową. Spojrzałem w stronę głosu, a następnie na Alpinusa. –Zedikusie?- zapytałem zmieszany. Mędrzec westchnął cicho. Jednak jego chude ciało ukazywało jego każdy ruch, więc ten akt został zauważony przez mnie.

-Mogłaś poczekać, aż mu wszystko wyjaśnię- skarcił naszego nowego kompana.

Spojrzałem w jego stronę, nie poprawka, w jej, stronę zaskoczony. Nie widziałem jej twarzy, gdyż przysłonięta była wielkim kapturem, będącym elementem jej zielonego, podróżnego płaszcza.

Zmrużyłem oczy, nie ufałem osobom, które chowały swe lico. Nie byłem pewny czy nagle nie wyciągnie czegoś za pazuchy i mnie nie zaatakuje. Jak to miało miejsce przed chwilą.

I jakby na moje zawołanie istota, wyciągnęła coś za połów płaszcza. Wzdrygnąłem się i cofnąłem. – Nie zbliżaj się!- krzyknąłem ostrzegawczo.

Kobieta się zatrzymała. Zerknąłem na to, co trzyma w dłoni. Była to jakaś miska z niebieską mazią.

-Alpinusie, co się dzieje?- zapytałem nie odrywając oczu od zakapturzonej postaci.- Gdzie jesteśmy, kim ona …- nie dokończyłem, gdyż mdłości znów powróciły, tym razem dziesięciokrotnie gorsze. Przewróciłem się na bok i wymiotowałem. Spojrzałem na ziemię i z przerażeniem stwierdziłem, że przed mną leży krew.

-Książę!- krzyknął starzec i podbiegł do mnie.- Spokojnie, ona ci pomoże- oświadczył przerażonym głosem.

Zamrugałem szybko, obraz zaczął mi się dwoić, oddech stawał się coraz szybszy. Ból w nodze nasilił się. Nie wiem jak, ale jakimś cudem udało mi się spojrzeć w poczciwe oczy Apinusa.

-Proszę, Książę. Endymionie. Czy kiedyś cię oszukałem?- spytał błagalnym tonem.

Zagryzłem wargę z bólu. Rzuciłem krótkie spojrzenie kobiecie, stała tak jak wcześniej. Nie ruszyła się ani o krok od wcześniej zajmowanej pozycji.

-Ból- jęknąłem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

I nagle przed oczami zrobiło mi się ciemno, a ostatnią rzeczą jaką usłyszałem był krzyk Alpinusa:

-Sereni…- czy jakoś tak.

Nie wiem jak długo byłem nieprzytomny. Czy były to godziny, dni, a może tygodnie. Wiem jednak, iż kiedy otworzyłem oczy było znacznie jaśniej niż wcześniej. Było też cieplej. Czułem jak ciepły wiatr muska moją skórę, jak goi moje rany.

-'Zaraz muska skórę?'

Spojrzałem w dół. Leżałem na roboczych noszach i byłem nakryty zielonym kocem. Jedynie moja noga wystawała poza jego ramy. Uświadomiłem sobie, że jestem niemal nagi od pasa w dół.

-Musieliśmy zmieniać opatrunki. Tak było nam łatwiej- wyjaśnił nagle głos. Spojrzałem się w jego stronę. Nie byłem zaalarmowany, znałem go.

-Alpinusie…

Starzec pokiwał głową.- To nie jest moje prawdziwe imię, mój młody przyjacielu- odrzekł smutnym tonem.

Nie byłem zaskoczony.

-To jak cię zwą?- spytałem po chwili milczenia.

-Zedikutus'postanus Apitontuts Tytanys- powiedział poważnym tonem, jednak jakoś przepełnionym smutkiem- Czarodziej Zedikus, w skrócie- dodał na koniec z lekkim uśmiechem.

Spojrzałem się na niego jak na wariata, kiedy wymawiał swe imię. Brzmiało jak jakiś bełkot dla mych uszu. Jednak to druga część jego wypowiedzi całkowicie mnie zszokowała.- Czarodziej?- spojrzałem na niego z niedowierzanie.

Pokiwał głową-…, że taki z różdżką i kotłem i czarnym kotem- Spytałem z jeszcze mniejszym przekonaniem w głosie. – Taki czarujący?

Na moje porównanie zaśmiał w sposób znany i przez mnie bardzo lubiany. Dzięki czemu miałem pewność, że rozmawiam z 'moim' Alpinusem.

-No, może nie mam tych..yyym akcesoriów. Jednak tak, czarować potrafię- oświadczył z dumą.

Spojrzałem na niego krzywo. Nie wierzyłem w ani jedno jego słowo. Magia istnieje tylko w bajkach.- To wyczaruj mi coś- rzekłem głupio.

-Przykro mi, ale nie.

Nie zaskoczyła mnie ta odpowiedź. Utwierdziła tylko w przekonaniu, że starzec zwariował.

-Czary nie służą do zabawy- odezwał się, znów, ten kobiecy głos. Obróciłem się szybko w jego stronę. I otworzyłem usta jak karp wyjęty z wody.

Przed mną stała chyba najpiękniejsza istota jaką widziałem w życiu. Miał najjaśniejszą cerę z jaką się spotkałem, piękne szafirowe oczy, zalotne, różowe usta, kształtną okrągłą buzię. Co jednak najbardziej przykuło moją uwagę, to, to, iż jej włosy były SREBRNE i sięgały samej ziemi. Spojrzałem na jej odzienie. Miała na sobie zielony płaszcz podróżny. Uświadomiłem sobie, iż to ona była ową zakapturzaną postacią, iż tamto mi się nie przyśniło. Ta myśl od razu spowodowała, iż złapałem się za nogę. Poczułem na ten akt lekki ból, ale do przeżycia.

-Endymionie pozwól, iż przedstawię ci Senshi Sennę- rzekł Alpinus..tfu Zedikus wstając- To ona cię ocaliła przez Tupatusami- wyjaśnił.

-Przed czym?- spytałem zmieszany.

-'Ona mnie ocaliła?'

-Tak- odpowiedział starzec, ignorując moje pytanie- To, także ona cię leczyła kiedy krzyczałeś z bólu- dodał puszczając do mnie oko.

Zrobiłem wielkie oczy- Nie miała miejsca taka rzecz- rzekłem i zarumieniłem się.

-Jeden z Tupatusów trafił cię zatrutą strzałą. Rana na boku nie była groźna, gorzej z tą na udzie- odezwała się niewiasta. Jej głos przypominał mi anielski śpiew.

Zedikus wywrócił oczyma. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego.

Srebrnowłosa uklękła przed mną. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, iż w dłoni dzierży miseczkę z mazią. Spojrzałem na nią niepewnie.  
Kobieta to zauważyła, nie zbliżyła dłoni do mojej rany- To mikus, miejscowe zioło lecznicze. Strzały był zatrute i działają na ciebie wywołując gorączkę, ból, wymioty, a ostatnie gdyby były nie leczone i śmierć. – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Trzeba zmienić opatrunek, zioło już zaschło, a musi być świeże- dodała i zbliżyła dłoń do mnie. Nie dotknęła mnie jednak, spojrzała na mnie i oczekiwała na zgodę.

Rozważałem swoje opcje. Fakt ból, który czułem był słabszy, ale odnosiłem wrażenie, iż zaczyna się nasilać. Z drugiej strony nie znałem jej, równie dobrze mogła mi jeszcze bardziej zaszkodzić. Spojrzałem w jej twarz, moje oczy padły na jej niebieskie orbity i zabrakło mi tchu w piersiach.  
Patrzyłem w jej oczy i miałem wrażenie, iż cały świat zniknął, że są tylko jej oczy. Jej spojrzenie, skrywające całą prawdę wszechświata. Widziałem w nich i tajemnice nocy i nieodkryte głębie morza. Jednak przede wszystkim widziałem to, że nigdy mnie nie skrzywdzi. Było to głupie i nie poparte żadną logiką. Jednak moje serce to wiedziało, jakoś czułem, że ona mnie nie skrzywdzi.

Powoli kiwnąłem głową.

I wtedy po raz pierwszy zostałem zaczarowany przez dziedziczkę Księżyca. Choć nie wiedziałem jeszcze, że nią jest.

By Misako


End file.
